forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Hoffman
Allison Catherine Hoffman (Born December 11, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme on its Smackdown! brand. She is one half of the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions alongside Andy Brookes, the two forming Blinding Perfection. Early Life Allison was born and raised in Los Angeles, California to the parents of Emily and Toby Hoffman. She has a younger sister, Skye Hoffman, and the two are really close siblings. Allison's mother owns her own nail salon in Los Angeles, and her father works for a record label company. Allison was very smart in high school and very popular. She was captain of her cheerleading team as well as her Poms squad. She was on eight different dance companies in her high school career, but also participated in sports such as softball. During high school, Allison was in honors and AP classes and graduated ranked up high in her class. Aside from having brains, Allison was also big on helping out people so she tutored after school on most days. Allison and her sister grew up usually getting what they wanted, but they were not overly greedy. They were very thankful for what they had, but they also were big on helping out the less fortunate when they had time. Allison attended FIDM in Los Angeles, California for Fahsion Design and marketing. On the side from going to FIDM, she worked as a waitress at a local grocery store. Modeling/Beauty Pagents/Homecoming Queen/Prom Queen Growing up in Los Angeles, Allison was exposed to the life of rich and famous at a young age. She has been modeling since she was a little kid for magazines. Growing up she always participated in beauty pagents, and ended up winning either first or second place. In high school she has always won homecoming queen. In her senior year she was elected prom queen, and of course won. She modeled for magazines such as Cosmo, Seventeen, Elle, Allure, and many others. As she was a model, she explored an entire new landscape that she just had to get involved with wrestling. WWE;FE- StarStruck Beginning In July of 2009, Allison Hoffman made her Debut in WWEFE. She was originally brought in to help her long time friend Kayley Rose Hale. The two met at an Independent show back in Chicago in 2008, and became best friends ever since. Allison was brought in by Kayley and the two divas formed StarStruck Divas, a girl faction that took place on SmackDown. The two girls seemed to pick up wins in several matches against rookie Divas. As time went by, Allison got involved with storylines regarding Kayley Rose Hale and The Takeover due to Kayley's relationship with Takeover member, Nero. As time went by and StarStruck fell victim to several attacks, Allison went on a break. Dancing With The Stars In mid 2009, Allison joined the cast of Dancing with the Stars, along with fellow WWEFE diva Talia Madison. Allison's partner was none other than professional dancer Tony Dovolani. The two had good chemistry and managed to win the hearts of the fans and the judges quickly. Their best dance was the Samba. Allison almost suffered an injury while dancing, but managed to make it to the finals with Talia Madison and her partner Derek Hough. Talia however, won first place leaving Allison and Tony to win second. Return to FE; Storyline with Andy Brookes and Rejinaldo In 2009 after Dancing with the Stars, Allison made her debut back to FE joining Kayley Hale back on Smackdown! As Allison was featured in many backstage segments, one specifically marked the start of a brand new friendship. In a casual walk backstage, Allison stumbled upon the new tag team champion, Andy Brookes. The two seemed to be quite flirty, but their relationship grew professional over the weeks as Andy had offered a position in being his manager. Allison gladly accepted and soon began to manage Andy and Rejinaldo, The tag team champions at the time. Andy and Allison's friendship grew stronger, where it seemed that Rejinaldo and Andy's alliance grew weaker. They ended up losing their titles in lack of team effort. The downward spiral seemed to shoot up for Andy, as he had other plans in mind.. ''Blinding Perfection/ Tag Team Champions After Rejinaldo and Andy went off in seperate ways, Andy didn't leave Allison hanging. He saw potential in the young blonde diva and thought of a plan to get gold back around his waist. Allison and Andy soon changed their professional client and manager relationship to partners as they formed a tag team of their own, Blinding Perfection. The two arrogant stars had no shame in targeting the champions at the time, Michelle Hullender and Andy's former girlfriend and manager, Eve Torres. The team of Eve and Michelle didn't take Blinding Perfection too seriously, as they just seemed like two egotistical superstars trying to cause chaos. Andy soon began to help Allison train to improve her skills, and the arrogant blonde duo began to show that they were serious competitors. Just a couple weeks before their title match, Allison managed to beat Eve Torres in a submission match causing even more awkward heat between the two divas. At the 2009 Survivor Series Pay-Per-View, Blinding Perfection finally got their rightfully earned title shot against the champions, Michelle and Eve. The cocky blonde duo did as they promised to do and took the belts in a hard fought battle. After winning the belts, the unlikely team managed to gain some respect from the fans, but they still were not a crowd favorite as they were two of a kind, Allison clearly learning from the best arrogant superstar around. The two continued to face random teams put together but each and every time they competed they came out victorious. They managed to juggle around being able to compete solo, ranking up victorious under their belts. The fued with the Takeover with Ali would come back to haunt her however as Mike Maverick and Rick targeted the champions. Maverick threw out a challenge for a tag match, but Blinding Perfection successfully beat the Takeover representatives. Following the match however, Kelly Oliver sent a message to Andy Brookes by attacking his partner. Andy would return that message on NXT the following week by brutally beating down Oliver's brother in a main event contest. During that same week, Mike Bennett and Maria Kanellis would make their presence known to the "Power Team" and target them. Mike and Maria ran their mouths to Andy Brookes, degrading Allison and talking low about Brookes' talent. Andy managed to attack Mike and Allison came out to strike Maria. That attack came with revenge as Maria and Mike showed up on Blinding Perfections home on Smackdown to attack Allison after her match. As the Prodigy Couple attacked Allison, Andy came to her aid and the match for the following week on NXT was set to be Blinding Perfection against the Prodigy Couple, Mike Bennett and Maria. Personal Life Allison Catherine Hoffman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She has a younger sister named Skye Hoffman, who is currently employed to WWEFE along with Allison. They are the daughters of Emily and Toby Hoffman. Allison is real life good friends with Kayley Rose Hale and her tag team partner Andy Brookes. Kayley and her own their own fashion line called "With Love." She was a member of the 2009 Dancing with the Stars cast. Allison is big on helping with the Make-A-Wish foundation charity as well as helping out animals. She dated her high school sweetheart till her second year at attending FIDM college for fashion, but he cheated on her with one of her good friends. Allison loves to keep a positive attitude..unless in character of course! She loves fashion and is allergic to peanuts. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* 'Perfection' (Cross Armbreaker) :* 'Blonde Bombshell' (Spingboard bulldog) :* 'Beauty Rush' (Roundhouse kick) :* 'Picture Perfect Ending' (Full Nelson Facebuster) *'Signature moves' :* Blondie (Handstand calf kick) :* Bronco Buster :* Single foot backflip Evasion :* Neckbreaker :* Handspring Arm Drag :* Handspring back elbow smash :* Tilt-A-Whirl Head scissors takedown *Entrance Theme *''"Till the World Ends" ''By Britney Spears *"Buttons" '''''By Pussycat Dolls (Current Singles theme) *"I Am Perfection" '''''By Cage 9 (Current Tag team theme with Andy) Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Unified Tag Team Champions (1 time, Current) - with Andy Brookes Category:1983 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Tag team champions Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE for Extreme